


Thranduil and Lúthien

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bond-Mates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This story takes place in Menegroth and explores Thranduil's relationship with his cousin Lúthien, who wasn't only his cousin, but the only mother-figure he had in his life.This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	Thranduil and Lúthien

**Author's Note:**

> The "contraption" that Thranduil builds from pilfered parts, crashes and catches heck for was his version of a hang-glider. Even wise future Elvenkings can be unwise when youthful folly is involved. But Thranduil can justify much when the 'sheer adventure of it all' is what he is driven by.

Thranduil and Lúthien were second cousins and adored one another. When Thranduil had been born Lúthien had fallen instantly in love with him. She would often offer to babysit him and his parents, Oropher and Gilliniel, would gratefully grant her request so they could have some alone time. Lúthien cherished those times alone with the child, for he had a sunny nature and she could feel the joy within him. And she, alone, could tell he was special. She knew that this tiny ellon had an air of destiny about him and great momentous things were in store for him.

 

Thranduil was not a fussy baby, if anything, he was a dream baby who wasn’t particularly demanding and had slept through the night fairly quickly. And when Thranduil’s naneth had died in an accident when he was but three months old, Lúthien had made herself indispensable to his grieving adar by offering her help, but making sure never to take the child from the father for fear Oropher would fade in his grief. 

 

Thingol had approved and he also made sure that Oropher was set such things that would keep him occupied, but not overwhelmed during his time of mourning. He needed an anchor in his life and Thingol understood that feeling as though he were needed both at home and within the realm would keep him grounded within their world. 

 

Thingol had already lost his parents at the first sundering when they refused the call of the Belain. He had not seen Enel and Enelyë and knew not what had become of them or if he would ever see them again. He had lost both his brothers, Olwë when he had continued on the great journey without him and Elmo, along with his wife Thala, to a yrch ambush when the foul things had first began to harry them and they knew not their peril. Thingol was determined not to lose his brother’s only son to grief if he had any power to prevent it.

 

As the years passed Lúthien was one of Thranduil’s most cherished companions. With her he learned how earth magic worked and he was a very adept student. She loved how their forest home seemed to embrace him and she could feel his affinity to the land and his love for it. They would play together, chase one another and play hide and seek with Lúthien careful let the small elfling win about half the time so he wouldn’t think she was cheating and letting him catch her. He was clever and the last thing she wanted was for the little one to become discouraged in their games! 

 

She would dance for him and he would clap his hands in delight, laughing in joy as the  niphredil would spring up in her wake. Then she would scoop him up and twirl him around to his squealing delight until they were both woozy and dizzy. They would then lay upon the sweet grass gazing up at the clouds and pointing out the shapes they could see.

 

As the years passed she had found that Thranduil could communicate with all the life within the forest, from each blade of grass to the insects and the wildlife within. He would often call down a bird from the trees and bid it sing for his beloved Lúthien. But what he seemed to love most was the trees. And they reacted to him in a way she’d never seen before. 

 

They were awake and aware with him as with no other, including her mother, and they would even move their branches for him. The only tree-like beings she’d ever seen that could move were the sentient Onodrim, but they were different, and only resembled trees, while not being of them. She would often wonder if Thranduil could actually cause a tree to move for him if he willed it. When she asked him he had given her an odd look and said, “Well, I suppose if I asked them nicely, they would move for me. But why would I?” 

 

“No reason I can think of, my sweetling. I was just curious, is all.” she replied lightly, glad that Thranduil was who he was. She strongly felt that his gifts could be misused in the wrong hands. He was only twenty and she’d seen his gifts grow over his very short years. They would only grow greater the older he became.

 

*********************************

 

As the years passed Thranduil grew strong and thrived. And as Lúthien had suspected, his gifts grew with him. He was strong, fast, had a keen mind and he was beautiful. By this time, Lúthien was not his sole companion, as he had befriended two who were of his own generation and they had great affection for one another. Lúthien was amused that the three often found themselves embroiled in the youthful mischief which gains that unwanted attention from their elders. Even more amusing to Lúthien, but perhaps not to them, they even gained the attention of her adar, much to their chagrin. There were even times she’d scolded him, herself, because it seemed he had thistledown between his ears!

 

“Cousin! What were you thinking?” Lúthien gently chided.

 

“I was thinking it would be fun!” Thranduil said peevishly, whilst mucking out the stable - again!

 

“Thranduil! You took all the metal rods out of the wheels of my father’s carriage and tried to make that….that strange contraption to what?  _ Fly? _ Did you actually think that would work?” she asked in exasperation. 

 

“It _did_ work. For awhile, anyway. At least it did until that gust of wind blew me off course and I couldn’t correct myself. And I didn’t hurt any of that eagles eggs, though she scolded me dreadfully for messing her nest!” Thranduil explained patiently.

 

Lúthien’s laugh tinkled musically, though she looked upon him with an incredulous look upon her face. “Thranduil, this is the third scrape you’ve gotten into this month. What has gotten into you? You never used to be so reckless.” She looked upon him reproachfully, as she was beginning to fear for his safety. 

 

“I don’t think I’m being reckless, cousin. I just get ideas sometimes and I want to see if they work. And you should have felt what it was to glide upon the wind. It was exhilarating, though I think I prefer to keep my feet upon the ground. Or only as high as I can get with a firm and friendly tree to hold me. But I just had to try, you see. Just for the _sheer adventure_ of it all!” Thranduil said with such a look of bliss on his face that Lúthien became even more alarmed.

 

“Oh, Thranduil! Please, you must stop this. Think of your safety. If not for yourself than for those of us who love you.” Lúthien said imploringly.

 

Thranduil, finishing up his punishment, returned the tools to their place and looked into his cousin’s eyes, “I don’t know if I can promise you anything other than I will  _ try _ to not seek out things that you will disapprove of, my sweet cousin.” and smiled engagingly at her.

 

“Thranduil! You are impossible!” she said and reached up to plant a kiss upon his cheek and walked back into the City proper with him. She marvelled that there didn’t seem to be a speck of grime or filth upon him, considering what he’d just gotten through doing.  _ Hmmm! He’s getting really good at that!  _ she thought in amusement.

 

Any people seeing them together usually did a double take. They really were a striking couple, these cousins. She with her hair as dark as midnight and he with his rich golden hair, the shade of which was rare even for a Sinda. Few knew that his mother had actually been of the Vanyar, very few of which had stayed behind in Arda. And both were fair of face even for those of their race. Not a few thought it a shame they were so closely related for not only did they make a lovely pair, but it was obvious to all how deeply attached they were to one another. Had they but known it, it would have broken their hearts to know that one day they would become sundered. But they both, in their own ways, would shape the future of Arda for all time.

 

************************************

 

There had come a fine Spring day after a particularly harsh Winter that had found Thranduil out in the Forest Region with his friends, Galion and Merilwen, when an accident had occurred and two of the three had become trapped within a hole that had opened up in unstable ground due to the Spring thaw. Thranduil had raced back to the city and the first person he’d found was his cousin. Lúthien had taken one look at her cousin’s face and knew something dreadful had happened. 

 

She only hoped no one was seriously hurt due to some foolishness on their part! But right now was not the time for that and she took him right to her father who could get things done quickly if they needed doing. When she heard Thranduil explain what had happened she knew it was, indeed serious, but couldn’t help feeling relieved that recklessness hadn’t been involved. Punishment on top of misfortune would have been cruel.

 

When they had returned she had gone to check on Thranduil’s friends to see how they fared. One, the ellith, Merilwen, was fine but shaken up, while the ellon was in a bit more serious straits with a broken leg and unconscious. Thranduil was distraught and she tried her best to soothe him and assure him his friend was in the best of hands. Both of his friends would be inaccessible for at least the next few hours and Lúthien convinced Thranduil that he needed to reassure his adar that he had taken no harm, as the rumor mill would have circulated by now and if Oropher heard he was involved in any way he would fret until he saw Thranduil was uninjured with his own eyes. 

 

Once that was accomplished, she took him in hand and insisted they go to one of the common areas that had been set aside as green areas for their enjoyment and contemplation. Thranduil looked ready to argue but Lúthien insisted he needed to relax a while before he would be ready to check on his friends. She then asked him to talk to her if he felt he needed to, because he seemed inordinately agitated, even for Thranduil, who she knew was a kind ellon and would fret if harm came to any, let alone those he loved.

 

“I felt it before it happened, Lúthien.” he said in a low voice. “I felt it and I tried to warn them and I was able to jump clear and I just watched as they both disappeared.” he took a deep, shuddering breath and with tears threatening his voice, he said, “I should have been able to _do_ something! I should have been able to pull them with me, or….or  _ something!” _ and he bent his head as his emotions overwhelmed him, his shoulders shaking with his tears. His cousin pulled him into her arms and she held him until the storm passed. She knew he was somewhat in shock, himself, at what he had witnessed, though he had been uninjured. 

 

“Thranduil, there was nothing you or anybody else could have done. These things happen. It is just a part of life. You should not remonstrate or blame yourself. If it hadn’t been for you they wouldn’t have been rescued and they would still be trapped with none knowing where they were. Think what could have happened if you had been taken with them. You would have all been trapped and it would have taken forever to find you, if any even could.” Lúthien said firmly. 

 

What she didn’t say was that if he hadn’t been spared then they all might well have perished in that fall had he not been able to go for help. The forest was vast! It would have taken days to find them, if at all! And if a rain had come? Or if the walls had collapsed…..No! Eru had been looking after her cousin, as He always seemed to look after Thranduil. For there were times Thranduil’s recklessness seemed to put him in situations that only a Divine Hand could save him from!

 

Thranduil hugged his cousin tightly as the things she was saying not only made sense, but the alternatives she provided were all too likely to have occurred had it happened in any other way than it had.

 

Then he pulled back and gave her a kiss upon her brow, “You know, I think something happened between them down there. Meri was so, _so_ agitated when they brought Gal out and he never regained consciousness even once. I mean, even more so than a Gwador being hurt. I know she would be upset had it been me that had been hurt. But this? I just feel this is something else. I think they may be bond-mates, Lúthien. Wouldn’t  _ that _ be something?!” he concluded in wonderment, and she could see that if this, indeed, occurred he would be happy for them and not jealous or hurt that he would necessarily be excluded from a large part of their lives. And this was the part of him that she found so endearing. He really  _ did _ wish the best for others.

 

“Well, if that is the case, and hopefully poor Galion is none the worse for wear other than a broken bone, then maybe this whole thing was to nudge them together. For with the three of you running around everywhere trying to find different ways to get on adar’s naughty list, how would they ever have found that they were meant for one another without hundreds of years passing by without them realizing their One was standing right next to them the whole time?” Lúthien said in amusement.

 

“Yes! And they are thick enough that hundreds of years  _ would _ have passed them by before they figured it out.” Thranduil laughed. “And if I’m not mistaken they still may need a nudge. We may have to think on this, cousin.” he said conspiratorially, and she laughed in delight for her precious cousin was already thinking of more mischief, even now!

 

***********************************

 

Lúthien saw her cousin walking towards the dining halls and moved to intercept him, hoping to join him. “How fares your friends, cousin? Are they mending well?” she asked, already knowing how they were for she had checked on their progress herself.

 

“They are well. Meri is completely recovered for she didn’t take a hurt in the fall. Thank Eru they had a soft landing or it could have been far worse. Gal broke his leg, but seems fine otherwise. He’s already fidgeting and wants to get up and about. He is ever an ellon who needs to be doing this or that and it’s hard for him to sit still. I imagine he is going crazy stuck in that bed, immobile.” Thranduil said, amusement in his voice.

 

“Well, are you all planning on going to the Ethuil Feast? I have been thinking upon what you said and perhaps we can set them to collide with each other and hopefully sparks will fly?” she said mischievously.

 

“And how would you propose to set that into motion, cousin?” Thranduil asked as they entered the dining hall. 

 

“Jealousy!” she said as they sat down for their meal.

 

“Huh? Jealousy?” Thranduil asked, doubtfully.

 

“Jealousy!” Lúthien repeated positively.

 

“And how would that work exactly?” Thranduil asked in curiosity.

 

“Well, he has to go, even with his broken leg. You must insist upon it. Then you will dance with your Meri…” and Thranduil interrupted her, “What? Me? You want me to make Galion jealous? No way!” he exclaimed. “That would never work!” 

 

“Shush, you! No! That’s not my plan at all. But you will need her cooperation, won’t you? You will need to dance with her! That will make him feel safe because it is you! He won’t be jealous of you! But while you are dancing with her you must let her know what you suspect and tell her you approve. That is important, because she must know that you are happy for her! For both of them! Then tell her to dance with every other ellon at the Feast to catch Galion’s attention. That this will force him to declare himself. Do you see?” Lúthien declared triumphantly. Proud of her clever plan.

 

“Do you really that would work?” Thranduil asked dubiously.

 

“Yes! Yes, I do!” Lúthien said positively.

 

“Well, I will think on it. You never know. They may surprise us both and get together all on their own.” Thranduil said, fervently hoping this would be so.

 

*******************************

 

The evening of the Ethuil Feast Lúthien noticed Merilwen and Thranduil carefully positioning Galion in a chair near one of the feasting tables so he could pick at what he wanted without having to strain himself. She also saw that Thranduil had taken Merilwen onto the ballroom floor to dance with her and they appeared to be deep in conversation. 

 

Merilwen didn’t look as though she was comfortable with whatever they were talking about and Lúthien surmised that Thranduil was putting her plan into action. She was proven correct when the ellith immediately accepted a dance with another ellon. And Galion did not appear to be happy with this development, at all! Thranduil was making his way towards Lúthien when Galion abruptly got himself up and left the Feasting Hall, hobbling, crutches and all. 

 

Merilwen confronted Thranduil and while she couldn’t hear their conversation she could see it was heated by the way she punched her cousin in the arm. She smirked as she saw he made sure to keep out of her reach after the first assault and then watched as the ellith left. Thranduil made his way over to his cousin who he noticed had been watching the whole.

 

_“And_ there she goes! It’s not exactly how I imagined it going, but it seems to be working. Nice job, cousin!” Lúthien said approvingly.

 

“Nice job, yourself, cousin! It was your idea! And I’ll be so glad when they finally admit their feelings for one another. They’ve both been acting intolerable lately. They dance around each other and are miserable company. I really hope I’m not like this when or if I meet my one!” Thranduil fervently said.

 

“Same here! Though I’m not sure I think it’s worth it. Part of me hopes I’ll never meet my one. Seems too much of a bother.” Lúthien said emphatically.

 

Thranduil looked at her oddly and said, “Why would you think such? You do not wish to find love, cousin? To find that one who completes you and to bring new life into the world?” Thranduil asked in curiosity, feeling rather sad for her. If anyone deserved to be happy it was her!

 

“But that’s just it, cousin. I already know the love of family and kin. I already feel complete. Why would I seek more? But I take it you do feel that emptiness?” she asked, suddenly feeling sympathy for him.

 

“Me? No! I’m fine! I mean, I guess it would be nice to someday have a child, but like you, I feel complete.” Thranduil said offhandedly.

 

“Do you?” she asked. Because she especially wondered about that, for she had noticed from the time he was an infant that his fëa was oddly shaped. His was a strong fëa. Beautiful and brilliant, but not at all like every other elf she had ever met in her life. 

 

“Yes, of course! Why?” he asked curiously.

 

“Oh, no reason. I just want you to be happy, cousin! Just as I’m sure you want me to be happy!” she said, expertly steering the conversation away from anything she deemed uncomfortable. 

 

They spent the rest of the evening in one another’s company, dancing with one another, occasionally with others and passed a generally pleasant evening together. In the early hours they decided to walk to one of the common areas, one that was a favorite of the both of them. 

 

As they entered they saw Merilwen and Galion seated closely together and move apart as they became aware they were no longer alone. The cousins exchanged a smirking look and turned and left the two to their conversation. Mission accomplished!

 

*************************************

 

It had been a few decades since the Binding Ceremony of his best friends and he had to admit that not a whole lot had changed for them as friends. They still did the same things they did before and they still got into trouble for it. And they still ended up standing before an irate King Thingol from time to time, as well. All in all Thranduil’s life hadn’t changed at all.

 

But it had for his cousin, and he was sorely troubled by it. For she had found her one and he was of the edain.  _ Ai! How cruel that was! _ How could this have happened to his beautiful, vibrant cousin?! But worse than that was his uncle’s completely unreasonable and fear-based response! He’d had a talan built in the tallest tree in the Neldoreth and had imprisoned her within it. And Thranduil was on his way right now to see to her!

 

He knew right where she was and he knew those trees well! He knew they would assist him to get to where she was. He knew her prison was guarded, so he jumped into the welcoming arms of one of his friends and conveyed his desire to them. They eagerly responded and he quickly found himself up in the highest branches of a neighboring tree. The two trees made a bridge for him and he silently made his way into her window, dropping lightly onto the floor. He saw her sitting in the corner, calmly working on some embroidery, something he knew she wasn’t particularly fond of, and he knelt before her, his eyes sad. 

 

“Lúthien? How are you faring, my dearest heart?” he asked her, softly, and she looked up at him and he saw the misery in her tearfilled eyes. She laid her embroidery aside and threw herself into his arms as she burst into tears. Thranduil was heartbroken. This was not his Lúthien! His joyous and serene cousin. He held her in his arms and soothed her to the best of his abilities. When she had calmed herself, she moved herself back to her seat and Thranduil sat cross-legged on the floor and waited for her to speak.

 

“Do you remember when we spoke of bond-mates and I said that I was complete without one?” Lúthien asked.

 

“Yes, of course I do!” her cousin replied.

 

“I was wrong, Thranduil. So wrong! What shall I do? If I stay here much longer I shall fade! I just know it.” Lúthien said, her voice breaking as she suppressed another sob.

 

“Lúthien, I don’t understand! Why has uncle placed you here? Surely he can see this is wrong?” Thranduil said, trying to make sense of what had gone so wrong in his world with those he loved.

 

“I don’t know, cousin. I don’t believe it is any one thing. The land grows dark with Morgoth’s malice and adar blames the Noldor for it. And in truth all seemed to have changed for us with their arrival. We lost many when the Noldo Galadriel wed our Celeborn and left these lands. But twas she who told adar of those jewels and it was with that in mind that adar set his quest for Beren meaning for it to be the death of him. If Beren perishes I know I’ll join him in death.” she said with a catch in her voice.

 

“Why do you not leave this place? You know you have the power to do so!” Thranduil asked.

 

“You would have me slay those who guard me? To become as the noldor?” she asked in horror.

 

“No, of course not!” Thranduil rolled his eyes in annoyance. How could she think such a thing? She must be befuddled, he thought. “But they have to serve you. They have to come to your chambers for meals and such. Can you not simply  _ hide _ from them and make your escape?” he asked as if it should be the simplest thing in the world. And at her confused look he said a little impatiently, “Cousin! You are half-maia! You  _ know _ you have gifts that they do not possess.  _ Use _ them!” he said.

 

Lúthien blinked. Then she threw her arms around her cousin and laughed lightheartedly. “Oh Thranduil! I’m so glad you came to see me! My heart was in despair and you have brought light to me, as you always have, my dearest cousin!” Lúthien beamed.

 

“I’m your only cousin!” Thranduil said dryly, causing Lúthien to giggle like an elfling.

 

“Alright! I know what I must do. You must leave me now so that I can prepare.” she said and gave him a farewell embrace before he left her. Little did either of them know it would be the last time they would ever see one another in this life.

 

********************************

 

Word had come that Lúthien had escaped her adar’s confinement and had gone to aid her Beren in the Quest for the Silmaril. Both Thranduil and his father, Oropher thought it madness. And strange were the tales that made their way to the City of Menegroth. Melian walked about their home as though a heavy burden was upon her and Thingol was already in grief at his daughters loss. It soon came to pass that they returned, but the fell beast Carcharoth had mortally wounded the man to whom Lúthien had given her heart. It was soon after that she did, indeed fade, and Thranduil was grief-ridden that he had not been able to bid her namárië.

 

Strange events had then taken place within Menegroth as Thingol’s heart had softened towards the afterborn and had taken in some as refugees and had fostered others who were orphaned. Then came the strange tidings that Beren and Lúthien walked again in Arda and that Lúthien had taken upon herself the mortal coil so as to never be sundered from her bond-mate. And they had a child who they sent to be fostered with his grandparents. His was named Dior Eluchil and he carried the beauty of his mother. He was tall like the eldar and as well muscled as the edain. He also carried the seed of the divine of his grandmother. For though he was born of two mortals he carried all three bloodlines as a gift of the Belain.

 

Then there came a day when Thranduil and Oropher were having their evening meal when suddenly Thranduil doubled over as if in pain. Alarmed, Oropher quickly went to his son, “Thranduil! My son, what’s wrong?” Oropher cried out, terrified something might be truly wrong with his only son and that he might lose him. 

 

Thranduil grasped his father and looked into his eyes with his own bright with tears, “Oh ada! She’s gone! Lúthien is gone!” he said in anguish and collapsed into his father’s arms, sobbing as his heart broke.

 

Oropher comforted his son, not understanding, as he hadn't acted this way when she had passed from life the first time, but believing him as the two had had a close bond of kin and blood all of Thranduil’s life. “Perhaps we will see her again some day, my son. Perhaps we will go to Aman ourselves, where your mother now resides.” Oropher soothed, not really knowing if this were true or if it was some falsehood spread by the Noldor, but grasping at anything to comfort his son.

 

“Nay adar! She has passed beyond the circles of the world. She is gone and we shall see her again no more!” Thranduil said, sadly.

 

Over the years his grief would fade, but he would always feel the hole in his heart where his beloved cousin used to occupy. It would be some four dozen yeni before Thranduil would learn that there would come a day when he would see his beloved cousin again. But that is another story!

**Author's Note:**

> Ellon - Male Elf  
> Ellyn - Male Elves, plural  
> Ellith - Female Elf  
> Ellyth - Female Elves, plural  
> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad  
> Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Belain - Valar  
> Yrch - Orcs  
> Ethuil - Spring  
> Talan - Or flets are platforms built (these also can have walls and roof) in the trees, to house wood elves.  
> Namárië - Farewell (Quenya in origin)


End file.
